


Reborn

by Teulisya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Qian Kun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teulisya/pseuds/Teulisya
Summary: Lee Taeyong is a spoiled child who gets everything he wants but despite of that he is humble and not mean, you can say that he already has everything but that changed when his parents died in an accident. Someone he really trusted betrayed him and ended up killing him. His hatred is too powerful and when he wished to be given a second chance to live his wish was granted.Now that he was reborn in his 19 year old body, he swore that he will make those who had betrayed and killed him pay but he will need a powerful back up to do so luckily he met Kim Doyoung whose presence is enough to make people cower in fear except for him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 11





	1. The beginning

AN: I decided to create a non existing people because I can't let kpop artists to be the bad guy:<.

After hearing the news that the CEO of the Lee Enterprises and his Wife died in a car accident Lee Taeyong was so devastated that he broke down and cried his heart out for those were his beloved parents. He never left his room, he never let any light inside his room and just cut his wrist and shut himself out.

Even with the pursuasion of his relatives and friends he didn't budge and just stayed in his imagination where everything is far from the cruel reality.

After months of caging himself to his dark room his friend Diego barged inside and dragged him out harshly.

"Diego? Stop it you're hurting me, fool!." Taeyong hissed as he tries to escape his friend's harsh grasps.

Diego Monteir is his childhood friend and close confidant aside from Lucier Fredd who was his friend slash boyfriend. Diego and him grew up together and others can't help but to compare them,while Diego has the masculine looks Taeyong has the feminine and the brain that Diego didn't had. You can say that Diego is happy with them being compared and the positive comparing is on his side while the nagative is on Taeyong because of him being feminine and spoiled brat but no one knows that he is not a brat.

While trying to get out of his grasp Diego dragged him to the Kitchen where his boyfriend is sitting with a strange smile. Diego slumped him down to the seat in front of his boyfriend and Diego sat beside his boyfriend.

"Just what the fuck, Diego? What are you two even doing here?." He irritatingly asked and rubbed his wrist which was swollen because of his hard and harsh grasped.

Lucier had a sweet smile on his face, "You shut us out for weeks Taeyong and the maids said that you weren't eating so we decided to...cook something for you." He said softly.

He noticed that Diego was unusually close to his boyfriend which made him uncomfortable and irritated but he uttered no words.

"This is stupid, I don't want to." He motioned to get up but Lucier held his hand and made him sit down onto his seat.

Diego gave him a soup with rice and meat on his side, "Eat Taeyong. You're so skinny we're worried about you." Taeyong scoffed and hesitated to grab his chopsticks.

"But I don't want to, I don't have the appetite." He mumbled which made Diego clenched his fist in anger but Lucier stopped him.

Taeyong looked at them with discomfort, "Why are you so close? Last time I remember You, Diego hate my boyfriend." While emphasizing the words my boyfriend and Lucier chuckled.

"We hanged out while you were shutting yourself out and we kinda clicked aren't you happy, Taeyongie?." Taeyong just slowly nodded with a smile and ate the food his boyfriend and bestfriend made an effort to cook.

"Attorney Dominigo came earlier and said that he needs to read the will your parents left so we decided to let you know." Taeyong frowned as he felt his stomach grumble in pain but he decided to not show it instead he just drank the water.

"I don't want to hear it." He simply said.

"But why, Taeyongie?." Lucier softly asked.

"I just don't want to, I don't need it for I have enough money." He replied.

"Then what do you want to do with it?." He asked once more.

"Don't know maybe give it to the orphanage?." Diego suddenly slammed his fist down to the table.

Suddenly Taeyong began coughing and his head was hurting pretty bad. After coughing many times a blood came out and his eyes widened. He looked at his two friends with anger and horrified expression, he clenched his fist.

"Not so tough now are you, Taeyong?." Diego smirked and Taeyong glared at him.

"Why? Why...would you...do this?!." He said in rage.

"Without you I can achieve anything including Lucier." He then bent his head down and kissed Lucier.

Taeyong thought that Lucier will push him away but to his surprise he clung his hands to Diego's neck and deepened the kiss which made him livid.

"Y..you!."

"You see Taeyong you are such a nuisance in our life and do you know what we do to nuisances? We get rid of them just like how my parents got rid of yours." This was Taeyong's last straw and he lunged Diego but was too weak and he was easily thrown to the ground.

"Y... you'll pay f..for this!." He said as he felt his heartbeat going slower and slower til' he can't breathe anymore.

"How would you do that if you're dying?.", Lucier said with a grin and he can't help but to abhor them.

"Y.. you'll pay for t...this! I s..swear." he coughed harshly when Diego kicked him hard and black dots started appearing.

'I am a fool for trusting them!! Please give me one more chance to avenge me and my family.' He pleaded in his thoughts as he drifts away from the land of living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter please leave a kudos and comment, it will encourage me a lot if you do and please wait for the update patiently


	2. First Meeting

Taeyong woke up with a head ache so he slowly sat down on his bed and held his head. Seconds later when he realized that he's back he immediately went to the mirror to take a full look of himself. 

He realized that he's back on his 19 year old self  
again and his parents just died earlier. He is determined to bring the traitors down so he didn't shut himself out and took a shower. After showering and finding comfortable clothes he went out of the house and went to the mall.

He needs to change his appearance because that will be the first step of his revenge. As he was inside the mall he immediately went to the Neo Salon where he always go when he wants to dye or cut his hair. The moment Hyuna saw him she squealed and ran towards him but then her face turned sad.

"Condolences, my Taeyongie." She sadly said and the younger just waved his hand.

"I want a new look, noona." He said, Hyuna immediately nodded her head and led him to a chair.

"Do you have any suggestions for my hair, noona?."he asked and Hyuna gestured her hands like she was thinking.

"How about a white mullet hair? Then a wavy in front?." Taeyong puckered his lips and happily nodded.

After hours of staying in the Salon he came out looking fresh, people can't help but to stare at the ice looking prince that looks like was sent down to earth. But Taeyong being the introverted person he is, he just looked down not wanting to meet the people's hungry eyes.

He suddenly fetched his phone when it rang and he just rolled his eyes when he saw it was Lucier who was calling him. After 3 more rings he then picked up his call. "Hello?." 

A sigh of relief was heard, ["Taeyongie? Where are you? Diego and I came to visit you but the maids told us you went out."] 

If last time Taeyong loves hearing his soft and concern voice now he just wants to puke and not hear it at all.

"Oh right, I'm at the mall." He answered while restraining himself to puke and end the call.

["How could you go to the mall when your parents just died?."] He heard Diego said in digust but he just snorted.

'How could you say that when you and your parents are the reason why they died?.' he thought.

"Why'd you care? It's my life afterall." He answered.

["Stop it you two, tell me where you are exactly we'll fetch you and maybe even go shopping together."] Taeyong's face showed disgust for all he knows he'll be the one paying so he immediately rejected.

"No need I'm fine by myself." He said and ended the call because if he hears their voice one more time he won't be able to restrain himself and rushed to them and kill them on the spot.

Just a minute later he bumped into someone which made him stumble back because of the impact, "Oh shit!, I'm sorry." He whispered and not looking at the person he bumped into.

He felt a cold hands touched his chin and lifted his face upward.

He then saw a man with a dangerous aura around him and a strict and cold features which made him think that he's the most handsome man he'd ever seen. At first look everyone might cower in fear because of his presence but strangely Taeyong wasn't scared of him.

"Eyes up here if you're saying sorry, sweetheart." He said coldly but in a gentle manner. Taeyong felt his face heaten up and slowly nodded which the man he bumped into finds very adorable.

"I..I'm sorry, I..I didn't mean to." He said in a low voice while looking at him embarrassedly and felt his heart started to pound so fast than the usual.

The man's corner lip raised a little, "That's not so hard, is it?." Again he nodded.

"Hey! Doyoung what are you doing? Come on." They heard another man said but 'Doyoung' still has his eyes set on Taeyong whom he thought the most gorgeous man he had ever met.

When Taeyong noticed that Doyoung has no intention of letting him go he gathered all his confidence, "Y..your friend is c..calling you." He then mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

Doyoung chuckled lightly, "Then I shall take my leave.. do you mind giving me your name, love?." Taeyong was flustered because of the sudden pet name he received causing for his face to turn red even more.

"T..Taeyong, Lee Taeyong." He answered and Doyoung nodded in satisfaction.

"What a lovely name..." Doyoung paused and leaned closer to his ear, "..and do remember my name, Kim Doyoung. It's nice meeting you, love."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the chapter please leave a kudos and a comment, it will encourage me a lot if you do and please wait for the update patiently


End file.
